Fading Light
by Sierra Nichole
Summary: Set directly after "White Light." What happens when Tommy takes over as leader and Jason has trouble adjusting? Will it tear them apart? And what about when Zedd tries to use it against them?


Title: Fading Light  
  
Author: Sierra Crane  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After Tommy's return, Jason wonders about Zordon's decision and doubts his abilities as a Ranger . . . and especially a leader.  
  
A/N: I loved "White Light" except for Zordon's one line, how he told them Tommy was taking over. That was horrible. And Jason's reaction wasn't reasonable. I know it's been done before, but here's my take on it.  
  
Oh, and I've seen "The Power Transfer" and absolutely hated it so I changed it. Their mission at the end is different . . . no Serpentera, etc.  
  
As for the quotes from previous episodes, I'm sorry if they're a little off, it's all from memory.  
  
***  
  
"Aw, man . . . it's good to see some things never change."  
  
Jason laughed with the others, then took a long sip of his soda, inwardly he was in no mood for a party; but the girls had already planned the surprise for Tommy, and of course he wanted to make his bro feel welcome. Tommy had changed since his early days as the Green Ranger, he was much more confident now, he didn't seem to need Jason to keep his spirits up . . . of course, things were going well for him. He was back. The newest addition to the team, the White Ranger, and the new leader.  
  
Jason fought back a cringe when he thought about Zordon's words: 'So, Rangers, may I assume you are pleased with the new leader of the Power Team?' Jason had, of course, put on a smile and just said: 'This is great.' But inside he was utterly confused, and hurt by Zordon's bluntness. Why? Why didn't Zordon tell him?  
  
'To guard against Zedd's interference.' Those were Zordon's words. His excuse. Jason shook his head, half-listening as the others started laughing, watching Bulk and Skull try to clean the cake off themselves. The Red Ranger looked up and managed a small smile, then caught Tommy watching him and forced himself to make his smile appear genuine.  
  
"Let's go," Tommy suggested, "it's been a while."  
  
Jason stood and followed Tommy onto the mat; they got into their fighting stances and began to spar, just like old times. He let out a yell as he performed a sidekick, playfully knocking Tommy down, then extending his hand to help his friend up.  
  
"Man," Tommy sighed, "I'm going crazy, Jase! This is so cool . . . it's great to be back."  
  
"It's great to have you back, Bro," Jason replied, "we've all missed you."  
  
He landed on his back a moment later, but paused before getting to his feet to ask quietly: "Do you ever think Zordon is a little bit psychic?"  
  
Tommy's brow crinkled with confusion as he took Jason's hand and pulled him to his feet. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I don't know." Jason shrugged. "He just always seems to know exactly what to do. Like he knows what's about to happen."  
  
"Well," Tommy said, chuckling, "he is pretty old. You live as long as he has and see if you don't get a bit wiser."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Tommy studied Jason carefully, usually he was cheerful, a constant smile on his face, and it was obvious he was trying to keep that up, but failing.  
  
"What's the matter, man?" Tommy asked, "you seem kind of down."  
  
"No," Jason said, "just a little tired. Long day."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
An hour later, they had showered and were headed home, walking down the streets of Angel Grove; they hadn't walked for long when both heard a familiar noise and turned as one to see Zedd's putties surrounding them.  
  
"Let's get 'em," Tommy said.  
  
With a shout, he launched into battle with the putties; Jason paused for a split second before kicking a putty in its chest and sending it flying back against the brick wall. It broke apart as another attacked him from behind, before he could free himself two putties charged up and slammed their fists into his stomach, doubling him over. A putty swiped the Red Ranger's legs out from under him and Jason landed hard on the concrete, almost immediately he felt himself being pulled back to his feet.  
  
"Tommy!" he shouted.  
  
The White Ranger whirled around just in time to see his comrade vanish with the putties . . .  
  
***  
  
"Wake up, Red Ranger! You've been sleeping far too long!"  
  
Jason blinked and sat up quickly at the sound of Goldar's thundering voice, a searing pain shot through his whole body and he couldn't back a moan as he stood up to face his worst enemy.  
  
"What'd you want now, Goldar?" he demanded.  
  
"It's not what I want, Red Ranger," Goldar replied, "it's what Lord Zedd wants. And he wants you."  
  
Jason swallowed hard, knowing Zedd more than likely had the power to turn him against his friends; even as he thought over his options, Zedd entered and glared menacingly . . . at least, it looked like a glare to Jason, despite not being able to see his eyes.  
  
"You won't get anything from me, Zedd," he spoke evenly, hoping he didn't sound afraid.  
  
"We shall see," Lord Zedd answered, "soooo . . . your little friend Tommy is back now?"  
  
Jason remained silent, growing uneasier by the second as Zedd paced the room, growling beneath his breath.  
  
"I also heard," Zedd continued, "that Tommy has taken your place as leader of the Power Rangers. How very interesting, don't you think?"  
  
"Zordon knows what he's doing."  
  
"Ahh . . . you have quite a bit of faith in that floating head." Zedd chuckled wickedly. "I don't see why. What makes him so much better than you anyway? Or Tommy a better leader?"  
  
"Tommy will make a great leader."  
  
"Perhaps," Zedd said, "but what about you? Haven't you led the team well for the past . . . oh, what has it been? Over a year now."  
  
Jason looked away quickly; it had been over a year since Zordon had given them their Powers and Jason the leader position.  
  
"What's your point, Zedd?"  
  
"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Zedd said, "that Zordon chose Tommy over you. That he did so without any warning, and offered no explanation."  
  
'How does he know all this?' Jason silently wondered, his eyes following Zedd's every move. "If you think I'll help you somehow," he said, "you're in for a big disappointment. I'd never join you, Zedd."  
  
"That's what you think," Zedd replied, "but something tells me you won't be so courageous soon."  
  
Goldar grabbed Jason's arm and twisted it back till he gasped sharply in pain, then Goldar flipped him onto his back and pressed his foot against the Red Ranger's chest, causing him to struggle for every breath. Jason tried to twist away, but only succeeded in causing himself more pain; he heard Zedd's mocking laughing as he felt Goldar's sword press against his chest, hard enough to draw a little blood. Jason winced, causing both enemies to laugh even harder; then Zedd reached down and grabbed Jason by the throat, yanking him up.  
  
"Zordon betrayed you, Red Ranger," he said.  
  
"No!" Jason managed.  
  
"You don't deserve this," Zedd continued, "to be shot down like this. For no reason."  
  
Jason coughed as Zedd shook him roughly, his feet dangled a good twelve inches above the floor; it was then he spotted his morpher lying on the ground across the room. He struggled against Zedd, then was flung hard against the wall, cracking his head open against it; he soon felt a warm liquid trickle down the side of his head.  
  
"Think about it, Jason," Lord Zedd said.  
  
Jason watched them leave in a daze, his vision blurred, his throat burning, and his head already throbbing; Zedd's words echoed in his mind, and he hated himself for almost believing them.  
  
'Why didn't he tell me?' he wondered again. Very slowly, the former leader of the Power Team slumped against the wall and fell . . .  
  
*****  
  
Tommy punched the bag furiously as Kimberly and Trini entered the Youth Center, both looked extremely worried and their new leader instantly knew why. "Any luck yet?" he asked quietly.  
  
"None," Trini answered.  
  
"Why would Zedd want Jason?" Kimberly wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said, walking up with Billy. "I mean, they've really never seemed interested in him before."  
  
Tommy shook his head and ran his fingers through his long brown hair; sweat trickled down his tanned brow as he looked around the building, concern for his friend overwhelming him.  
  
"The putties were definitely after him," he said, "he's the only reason they attacked."  
  
"We've got to find a way to get him out," Trini said, "who knows what Zedd might be doing to him."  
  
*****  
  
"Hyah!"  
  
Jason's foot hit Goldar's chest and knocked him against the force field surrounding the Dark Dimension, momentarily stunning the ape-like follower of Zedd. Jason lunged for his morpher, knocked from Goldar's hand in their fight, experiencing an eerie feeling of deja vu as he landed on the floor and grabbed it.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
Jason felt a few bones snap when Goldar grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from the morpher, then pulled him up and shook him above the floor.  
  
"Where are your friends now, Red Ranger?" Goldar sneered.  
  
He threw Jason across the room and into the force field, he cried out painfully, then slid to the floor and lie still; Goldar laughed viciously and nudged Jason with his foot, bringing a moan from the young boy.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you?"  
  
Jason squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the growing pain, he heard Goldar's taunting laugh, it seemed to get louder and louder as he lay on the floor of the Dark Dimension, envisioning his friends trying to find him.  
  
'Come on, guys,' he said silently.  
  
"Give up yet?"  
  
His eyes snapped open and he rolled onto his back to look up at Goldar, he managed to control the tremor in his voice as he replied confidently: "Never!" His leg shot up and struck Goldar, who stumbled back a few steps, giving Jason the time to get to his feet.  
  
"You haven't defeated me yet, Goldar," Jason said.  
  
"Maybe not," Goldar said, "but I will soon. And that is all that matters." He laughed again, and Jason felt his temper boil. "Wondering where your friends are yet? They probably don't even care. They're so happy to have Tommy back."  
  
"You expect me to believe you?"  
  
"Why not?" Goldar said, laughing at the Red Ranger tauntingly. "Can you tell me where they are?"  
  
"My friends would never do that to me!"  
  
Goldar's metal hand struck Jason across the face, he fell again, considerably dazed from the blow; he couldn't help but hear Goldar's words and silently wonder.  
  
"Where are you, guys?" he whispered, too low for his enemy to hear.  
  
"You are not worthy, Red Ranger!" Goldar sneered, "that is why Zordon replaced you with your best friend. He finally saw you for the pitiful ranger---and leader---you are!"  
  
"No . . . " Jason muttered.  
  
He felt a flash of pain, and then mercifully all went black.  
  
COMMAND CENTER  
  
"I-I think I'm getting a lock on him," Billy said, his voice rising with hope.  
  
Tommy was the first to reach the Blue Ranger's side, not surprisingly; he put his hand on Billy's shoulder, looking anxious as the young man's fingers flew across the console. He held his breath as Jason slowly materialized; Tommy rushed to his friend's side in horror. Jason was unconscious.  
  
"Can you hear me, Bro?" he asked frantically, "come on, Jase, wake up!"  
  
"Alpha," Zordon said, "tend to Jason's injuries."  
  
"Will he be okay, Alpha?" Trini asked.  
  
Alpha was silent as he scanned Jason's limp form for a moment, then the little robot nodded enthusiastically and said: "Yes! Yes, he will be all right. But he needs to rest."  
  
"I'll get him in bed." Tommy tenderly took Jason in his arms and carried him to the bed he had laid in so often while losing his Green powers; Jason stirred, moaning as Tommy put him down. "Easy, man," Tommy whispered.  
  
"T-Tommy . . . ?" Jason's eyes opened slightly and rested on his best friend, standing by the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy said, "just lie still, try to get some sleep. You've been through a rough time."  
  
Jason closed his eyes and tried to block out everything else, but Goldar's words still echoed through his mind, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"You are not worthy . . . he finally saw you for the pitiful ranger---and leader---you are!"  
  
Tommy sat by Jason's side all night, concern for the Red Ranger preventing him from moving; Jason was obviously having a nightmare sometime late in the night, he broke into a sweat and began to mutter unintelligible words. Afraid he might injure himself further, Tommy woke him up; shaking him as gently as possible, he called his friend's name.  
  
"No!" Jason gasped, his eyes flying open. "Tommy?"  
  
"Yea---" Tommy began.  
  
"He was right . . . " Jason continued, his eyes slowly drooping closed again. "I wasn't worthy . . . you deserve it, Tommy . . . "  
  
Tommy flinched, instantly guessing what was going through Jason's mind and why; he turned to Zordon, who had remained active and was looking down at him sympathetically. Tommy shook his head, finally speaking his mind: "This was a bad idea, Zordon. Making me leader."  
  
"No, Tommy," Zordon said, "you will make a fine leader."  
  
"But so did Jason!" Tommy said, "you can't really think I'll make a better one. Jason has all the experience---"  
  
"He started as beginner, too."  
  
"Why not let him finish the job? It's killing him, I can tell." Tommy stared at his leader reproachfully. "Couldn't you have told him before? This was all so sudden."  
  
"I had to---"  
  
"I know. 'Guard against Zedd's influence'," Tommy repeated, "but what harm could've come by telling Jason? At least warning him."  
  
"I do not believe he needed a 'warning'."  
  
"Look at him now!"  
  
"No doubt a product of Goldar's words to him."  
  
"He believes them!"  
  
"Do not worry about Jason," Zordon told him, "I'm sure, given time, he will adjust."  
  
"That's not the point, Zordon."  
  
"What I did was best for the Power Team."  
  
"I disagree," Tommy said, "and I sure as hell know it wasn't best for Jason!"  
  
"White Ranger, I suggest you return home and get some rest---"  
  
"I want to stay with Jason."  
  
"---Alpha will contact you if there is any change."  
  
Tommy sighed, then nodded slowly and teleported out; Alpha turned to Zordon, also confused by his seemingly sudden to decision to replace Jason.  
  
"Do you know something I don't, Zordon?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Alpha?"  
  
"You have a reason for everything," Alpha replied, "I want to know what your reason is for this."  
  
"Tommy will be a good leader."  
  
"What about Jason? Do you think Tommy will do better than him?"  
  
"Perhaps . . . "  
  
"If you're not sure, why replace him?"  
  
"You shall see soon enough, Alpha."  
  
***  
  
Jason slowly rolled out of bed and got dressed stiffly, in a great deal of pain from his encounter with Goldar; the Powers speeded up the healing, but not enough so that the morning after wasn't always torture. He was a few minutes late for school, to the surprise of his friends as well as Miss Appleby.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly, easing himself into his chair.  
  
'You okay?' Zack mouthed to him.  
  
Jason nodded, but blew it by grimacing at the movement; Zack, ever the concerned one, watched his friend closely throughout class. Jason could feel the Black Ranger's eyes on him while Miss Appleby spoke, he knew Zack was worried, as usual; he was always the one to look after the other rangers.  
  
"Come on, man," Zack said, following Jason to his locker. "Tell me to the truth."  
  
"I'm just tired, Zack," Jason answered, "yesterday was really long."  
  
"To say the least."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jason and Zack both looked up when they heard the sound of laughter, Tommy and Kimberly were strolling down the hall, hand-in-hand; Zack glanced at Jason and silently noted the slight darkening of his eyes.  
  
"Hey, man," Tommy said, greeting Jason with their ritual hand-clasp.  
  
"Hey, Bro," Jason replied.  
  
"Feeling better today?" Kimberly asked, still clinging to Tommy.  
  
"Yeah . . . fine."  
  
"Good," Tommy said, "you really had me worried there."  
  
As he spoke, his communicator beeped six times and they crowded together to answer: "What is it, Zordon?" Tommy whispered.  
  
"You are needed in the park, Rangers," came the reply.  
  
"On our way."  
  
Lord Zedd's putties and Goldar confronted them as soon as they materialized in the park; Tommy went after Goldar, leaving the putties to his teammates. Jason watched Tommy out of the corner of his eye as he fought back numerous putties with relative ease; Goldar was certainly a formidable opponent--- although somewhat of a coward.  
  
One kick to his stomach sent Jason stumbling back against a tree, a few putties immediately surrounded him, trying to pin him against it. Jason struggled against their grips, which were usually easy enough to free yourself from, but given his weakened condition, he found it harder.  
  
He heard a cry and saw Tommy fall, clutching his side as Goldar stalked to the Red Ranger; Jason's breath caught in his throat as Goldar's fingers encircled his neck yet again and held him against the tree.  
  
"Let him go!" Tommy shouted, struggling to his feet.  
  
Goldar slammed his fist into Jason's midsection, then let him fall. "Pathetic!" he spat before disappearing. Jason moaned quietly as he rolled onto his side, he had felt a few ribs break when Goldar hit him. In a second, Tommy was by his side, his strong hands gripping Jason's arms and pulling him to his feet. Jason gasped sharply in pain and nearly fell again, but Tommy kept a firm hold on him.  
  
"Zordon," he called into his communicator, "Jason's been hurt. We're teleporting now."  
  
It wasn't long before Jason was back in bed, sleeping peacefully as Alpha ran a few scans, and then patched him up again. It was odd for the other rangers to see him lying there, Jason was usually the healthy one; Trini walked over and took one hand in hers, staring down at his closed eyes, watching his chest rise and fall steadily.  
  
"He'll be okay, won't he?" she said.  
  
"Yes," Alpha replied, "he'll be fine in a few days."  
  
Tommy looked briefly at Zordon, demanding: "Why are they targeting Jason all of the sudden? They've rarely bothered him before."  
  
"I do not know, Rangers," Zordon answered.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Tommy's suspicion grew.  
  
"Tommy!" Kimberly hurried to him. "What makes you think Zordon's hiding something from us? He never has before."  
  
"Except this whole White Ranger deal," Tommy pointed, "he didn't tell you guys about that."  
  
"He couldn't," Trini said, "right, Zordon?"  
  
"As I stated before," Zordon said, "I was unable to inform any of you, to guard against Zedd's influence. I was already aware that he was about to make an attempt at capturing Tommy, casting a spell over him again, and having him claim his place as heir to Zedd's throne."  
  
"He was!?" Tommy's eyes widened.  
  
"As for Jason," Zordon continued, "the only reason I can imagine Zedd is doing this to him, is to turn him against us. Perhaps make him . . . jealous of Tommy."  
  
"By playing up the emotions he already has," Billy said, "but is keeping hidden."  
  
"Exactly," Zordon said, "that is my theory, anyway."  
  
"That's crazy!" Tommy said, "Jason would never turn against us because of this! Or anything!"  
  
"I agree," Zordon said.  
  
"But I doubt Zedd does," Zack spoke up, "that's not how he thinks."  
  
"How long do you think Zedd will keep this up?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"He's very persistent," Zordon reminded them, "but it is hard to tell."  
  
"Either way," Alpha said, "we need to make sure he can't reach Jason for a time. His injuries aren't severe if he is allowed time to rest, but if gets into another fight, they could worsen."  
  
"All right," Tommy said, "when do you think he'll wake up?"  
  
"Hard to tell," Alpha replied, "I hope not for a while. He could use the sleep."  
  
"Contact us the minute there's any change," Tommy said before teleporting out with the others.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As the days passed, the group seemed to separate and grow apart from one another; Jason was the first, after his recovery he spent most of his time alone, but soon Zack and Trini joined him, while the other three remained tight. Soon, the only times they were together were doing battles.  
  
"All right, guys," Tommy said, "it's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord!"  
  
"Mastodon!"  
  
"Pterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
For the first time in almost a month, Jason and Tommy were side-by-side in battle, this time the Red Ranger didn't back off and let the White Ranger take Goldar on his own. Their shouts echoed through the Industrial Center as they fought back their opponent; Goldar was no match for both Tommy and Jason, and soon teleported back.  
  
"Good job, man," Tommy said.  
  
"You too," Jason replied quickly.  
  
They charged back into battle with Zedd's latest monster, helping the girls, who were pinned beneath it; Jason went to Trini, Tommy to Kimberly, and a moment later the four stood ready for the fight. In a flash, Lord Zedd appeared, surrounded by his putties; Tommy stiffened, then demanded: "What're you doing here, Zedd?"  
  
"I'm here for you, White Ranger," Zedd said, "and you, Red Ranger."  
  
Jason stepped up to stand by Tommy, who maintained his role as the head by snapping: "You won't get either. I suggest you run while you still have the chance!"  
  
Zedd's staff shot a burst of light out before Tommy could think to move, and he fell back against Jason limply; the former leader held the White Ranger firmly and glared at Zedd, who laughed menacingly, then ordered: "Get them!"  
  
In no time the putties, as well as Zedd's monster and Goldar were holding the other rangers back, while Jason struggled to protect Tommy and fight off the remaining putties.  
  
"An impressive attempt," Zedd sneered, "but, as you can see, it did no good."  
  
With a snap of Zedd's fingers, Goldar came up and grabbed Tommy, only to be kicked right in the face by Jason, who shouted: "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Ohh . . . Red Ranger," Zedd sighed, "it would so much easier if you just cooperated. Ah, well."  
  
In another flash of light, both Tommy and Jason were gone.  
  
DIMENSION OF DOOM  
  
"Tommy? Tommy, wake up."  
  
Tommy groaned, his eyes fluttered open and as his vision cleared, he recognized Jason kneeling over him; he struggled to a sitting position with his friend's help, then looked around almost frantically.  
  
"Zedd's Dimension of Doom," Jason informed him.  
  
"H-How long have I been out?" Tommy questioned, rubbing his aching head.  
  
"I'd say about two hours."  
  
Tommy blinked in surprise, then turned to Jason and inspected him quickly, asking: "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No," Jason answered, "they haven't done anything since we got here."  
  
"That's weird." Tommy shook his head slowly. "Usually Zedd would've sent Goldar in by now. Maybe they were waiting for me to wake up."  
  
Jason smirked. "Then go back to sleep."  
  
Tommy smiled; it was the first time in too long since he had Jason had joked with each other. 'Shame the circumstances aren't different,' he said to himself.  
  
"There's got to be a way out of here somehow," Jason muttered, rising and walking around.  
  
"I'm sure Billy's locating us right now," Tommy said, "he always does."  
  
"Still," Jason said, "I'd rather get out of here now."  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
Jason shrugged, then winced and rubbed his shoulder, which did not go unnoticed by Tommy, who instantly said: "You lied. What'd they do?"  
  
"Twisted my shoulder the wrong way earlier," Jason said casually, "no big deal."  
  
As he spoke, Lord Zedd appeared with Goldar, they stared at the two boys for a moment before Zedd said: "I hope you're enjoying your stay, Rangers."  
  
"You never win, Zedd," Jason pointed out, "why don't you just give up?  
  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed, "we've been here before, remember?"  
  
"Ah yes," Zedd reminisced, "but this time is different."  
  
"And why is that?" Jason asked.  
  
"Because," Zedd replied, "this time . . . you won't escape. Believe me, there is no way out of here. Even your friends will not be able to locate you through my force field."  
  
"There's no such thing as perfection," Jason said, "we'll find a way out. And prove you wrong . . . again."  
  
"We shall see about that, Red Ranger!" Zedd laughed, "now, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Why don't I stay here?" Jason suggested.  
  
Goldar grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, there was nothing Tommy could do to stop them; Zedd laughed again, this time at the helpless leader of the Power Team.  
  
"See you later, White Ranger."  
  
Hours passed slowly and Tommy was about to drift off to sleep, despite his best efforts to stay alert, when Goldar led Jason back into the room.  
  
"Wake up, White Ranger!" Goldar said, "I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Tommy jolted awake and got to his feet, feeling uneasy at the sight of his best friend staring at him from across the room; then he noted the slight reddish glow to Jason's eyes and felt his blood run cold. 'No . . . ' he thought.  
  
With one push, Jason was thrown closer to Tommy, and for a moment, neither moved; then Tommy made the mistake of trying to talk: "Jason, listen---" Demonstrating strength unlike any other, Jason grabbed Tommy by the shirt and threw him against the wall, the glow in his eyes intensifying.  
  
"Jason, don't do this!" Tommy said, "this isn't you. It's Zedd!"  
  
"I should've done this a long time ago," Jason said, his voice surprisingly calm.  
  
"No," Tommy said, "you don't want to do this."  
  
"Oh," Jason said, ignoring him. "One more thing. I wanted to make this fair so . . . here." He tossed Tommy his morpher, but the White Ranger only stared at it, unwilling to morph and fight his friend. "Do it!" Jason snapped.  
  
And with that, he morphed and drew his Power Sword, anxious for a fight; Tommy shook his head, seeing no alternative: "It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord!"  
  
Jason kicked him back against the force field, momentarily stunning him and preventing movement, but his shield protected him enough that no real damage was done. Tommy began to concentrate on ways to defeat Jason without actually hurting, since that certainly was not his intention.  
  
With one slash of his Power Sword, Jason sent Tommy to the floor again, but also again the White Ranger quickly got to his feet, unharmed.  
  
"You can't beat me, Jason," he said, "and I don't want to fight you."  
  
"You always were too cocky," Jason said coldly, "I'm gonna cut you down to size!"  
  
With one swipe of his foot, he knocked Tommy's legs out from under him, then pressed his foot to his chest and held him on the floor.  
  
"We're reversed this time," Jason said, a hint of amusement in his deep voice. "Aren't we, Tommy?"  
  
Tommy felt his heart pounding as Jason played with his sword a bit before pressing the tip to Tommy's stomach, which was unprotected by his shield. He laughed when he heard Tommy's gasp of pain and pressed harder; Tommy gritted his teeth, then shot his leg up and kicked Jason, causing to stumble back and fall.  
  
"Please, Jase," Tommy said softly, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Go ahead and try!"  
  
COMMAND CENTER  
  
Billy sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair and shaking his head, getting more frustrated by the second. Trini placed her hand on his shoulder as he worked feverishly trying to get a lock on the two missing rangers.  
  
"Any luck?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I-I can only get a lock on one . . . " Billy frowned. "I can't tell who."  
  
"Teleport him here," Zordon ordered.  
  
Tommy materialized in a flash of white light, morphed and lying on his back with his hands raised, reminiscent of Jason's pose when beamed from the Dark Dimension a year prior.  
  
"Tommy!" Kimberly cried, running to him. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Where's Jason?" Zack asked.  
  
"Back there, I guess," Tommy answered, "Zedd's got some kind of control over him. We were fighting in the Dimension of Doom before you teleported me here."  
  
"Is he okay?" Billy questioned.  
  
"Yes," Tommy replied.  
  
Billy and Zack helped him up and after he had demorphed Alpha proceeded to inspect him to make sure he wasn't badly injured, no serious harm was done. Billy went back to the computer, his face even more grim now that he was more aware of their situation.  
  
"So . . . we've got to find a way to break another spell?" Kimberly said.  
  
"We've done it before, Kim," Zack pointed out, "there's no reason we can't this time. This is Jason we're talking about, we've got to get him back."  
  
"There's got to be a way," Trini said.  
  
"There always is," Billy agreed, "we'll find it."  
  
"We've got to," Tommy said, "we're nothing without Jase."  
  
*****  
  
Jason slid to the floor, unmorphed, as the spell slowly wore off, leaving him with vague memories of his fight with Tommy, and a splitting headache. He moaned quietly as Lord Zedd and Goldar entered, gasping at the vicious kick he received from Goldar as Zedd sneered: "You failed, Red Ranger!"  
  
"Good," Jason muttered, his eyelids drooping from exhaustion.  
  
"You foolish ranger!" Zedd roared, his temper flaring. "You are useless to me. Goldar, destroy him!"  
  
"With pleasure, my lord."  
  
Jason felt himself be grabbed by his throat and yanked to his feet, his legs promptly gave way when Goldar loosened his grip a bit, but he was caught as he fell.  
  
"No, no, Red Ranger," Goldar chuckled, "you're not through just yet."  
  
"What'd you do with Tommy?" Jason demanded, not remembering Tommy's sudden teleportation.  
  
"Nothing." Goldar slammed Jason against the wall. "You let him escape! However, I will not allow you to escape so easily, Red Ranger."  
  
"My friends will---"  
  
"Don't count on it!" Goldar laughed wickedly. "They took Tommy, not you. They had a choice, and they chose to rescue him instead of the one that has led them for over a year!"  
  
Jason winced at his words. 'I can't let him get to me,' he told himself, 'this is Goldar. He doesn't know what he's talking about! He always does this. He's just trying to get me worked up.' And it's working, he realized.  
  
"They haven't left me," he said, "they would never do that to me!"  
  
"You will never know," Goldar said, "for I will finish you now---once and for all!"  
  
His sword materialized in his hand and Jason stiffened, his throat went dry; Goldar could see the fear in the young ranger's eyes and laughed.  
  
"I am going to enjoy this!" he said.  
  
Jason shook his head, trying to clear his blurred vision, he had to concentrate; reaching for his back, he shouted: "It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!" Then launched into battle with Goldar.  
  
Their swords met and made a loud clash, sending chills down Jason's spine; Goldar lunged, but the Red Ranger easily sidestepped the blow and returned it with one of his own. His struck its target, however, and Goldar toppled to the floor; Jason raised his Power Sword over Goldar, then felt the sensation of being teleported and . . .  
  
. . . was in the Command Center. In a moment he demorphed and fell, Tommy rushed forward and caught his friend just before he hit the floor. Tommy and Zack helped him to the bed, where he painfully stretched out, unable to hold back a slight groan.  
  
"What'd I do?" he asked, falling asleep fast.  
  
"Nothing, Jase." Tommy knelt at his side and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'm fine."  
  
Jason's eyes closed, and soon his breaths came slowly and deeply, he was in a deep sleep, emotionally and physically exhausted. Tommy sat by him, his brow crinkled with concern for his weak friend; Alpha assured him Jason would be fine given time, but nothing seemed to convince the White Ranger.  
  
"When will Zedd leave him alone?" Tommy wondered aloud, "he's wearing him down."  
  
"That is his intention, Tommy," Zordon spoke.  
  
"We've got to stop him," Tommy said, "Jason can't take much more of this."  
  
"I am unaware how we can stop Zedd," Zordon admitted, "we can only hope that he will grow tired of it, himself. For now, at least."  
  
Tommy glanced at his watch and shook his head. "Aw, man . . . I gotta go." He stood. "I've got a karate class to teach, but contact me as soon as there's any change."  
  
"Of course, Tommy," Alpha said, "and try not to worry."  
  
Tommy nodded, then teleported out.  
  
***  
  
Zack got a couple drinks and made his way over to the workout mat, where Jason and Trini were sparring, both equally skilled in their art. The Black Ranger watched them both for a moment before speaking: "You guys hear about that Peace Conference? It's in Switzerland."  
  
"Yeah," Jason replied, "we were just talking about it. Thinking of maybe signing up."  
  
"Really?" Zack blinked. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we got to go together?"  
  
"I hope we do," Trini said, "I already signed up."  
  
Jason was silent for a moment, contemplating what life would be like in a different country, far from everything familiar and loved. I'd like that, he realized. Getting away from it all seemed like a pretty good idea to him, perhaps he could actually forget about some things for a while.  
  
"Zack," he said, "why don't we head on over and put our names down? Seems like a pretty good opportunity."  
  
"Sounds good to me, man," Zack said, "let's go."  
  
As they walked off, Kimberly joined Trini, watching Zack and Jason carefully; the Pink Ranger was silent for a long time before she finally spoke to her closest friend: "It might be good for Jase . . . to get away for a time. After all he's been through lately."  
  
"I agree," Trini sighed, "I just wish we could've gotten past this."  
  
"I know," Kimberly said, "I can't believe everything fell apart. We've been through so much together . . . "  
  
Trini nodded, catching a glimpse of Tommy and Billy entering the Youth Center; the Red and White Rangers eyes met briefly before they both turned away, to the dismay of their friends. There was an immense amount of tension between the two, despite their best efforts, neither had adjusted well.  
  
"Well, see ya'."  
  
"Yeah . . . bye, Kim."  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"I urge you to take this opportunity and give it your all, Rangers," Zordon said, "you have served well for over a year now, and it is time to move on."  
  
Jason, Zack, and Trini exchanged glances, each worried about leaving the team behind. Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy also locked gazes, all three wondering what it would be like without three members of their original team.  
  
"I will find replacements soon," Zordon said.  
  
"Any ideas?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Who?" Kimberly looked up quickly.  
  
"Your new friends, I believe you said from Stone Canyon."  
  
"Rocky?" Tommy said, excited.  
  
"And Adam?" Billy added.  
  
"And Aisha?" Kimberly squeaked, "they're awesome! They'd be a great choice, Zordon!"  
  
"I am glad you are pleased," Zordon said, "I will contact them immediately and explain the situation. But first, I have one more mission for you."  
  
Jason stepped forward, anxious to complete one last task as the Red Ranger; Tommy stood at his side, watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What is it, Zordon?" Jason questioned.  
  
"The Sword of Light is required to complete the power transfer," Zordon said, "it is on an abandoned planet, I will teleport you there to retrieve it. Take this map---" a map appeared in Tommy's hands "---it will guide you to the statue that holds the Sword."  
  
Jason bit his lip, looking over at Tommy and trying to read his mind, they used to be that close, he remembered. Like brothers.  
  
"What should we expect there?" Tommy asked, "it can't be as easy as it sounds."  
  
"I'm afraid not," Zordon said, "the Sword is heavily guarded. In order to retrieve it, you must prove yourselves worthy."  
  
"How?" Trini asked.  
  
"The Sword cannot fall into evil hands," Zordon said, "prove that you fight for good. Good luck, Rangers. And may the Power protect you."  
  
"Let's do it, guys," Tommy said, "it's Morphin' Time!"  
  
They dematerialized and shot out of the Command Center after morphing, and only seconds later found themselves on a desert planet, overlooking a deserted city. Tommy gritted his teeth and looked around for a moment, then back at his teammates; he gestured to the city and, without a word, started walking toward it.  
  
They were all silent as they made their way through the rubble, and it seemed like an eternity before Jason placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and pointed, saying: "There's the statue."  
  
"Good job," Tommy said, "come on."  
  
They reached the statue first, but halted and surveyed the area, watching for the guards Zordon had mentioned; however, all they saw were old buildings and their fellow rangers.  
  
"There's no one here," Tommy muttered.  
  
"I'll check," Jason told him.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Jason turned away, as he did so, a blast energy came out from behind one broken-down building and hit him square in the chest, knocking him onto the rocks, flat on his back. Zack helped him up as five figures approached them, clad completely in white, holding long staffs; they didn't look harmful, but as Jason rubbed his chest painfully, the rangers realized they were.  
  
"Please," Tommy said, "we're here for Zordon. We're the Power Rangers."  
  
"We are the Guardians," one spoke, "and before we can let you take that Sword, you must prove yourselves."  
  
"Yes, yes, Zordon told us," Tommy said quickly, "what'd we do?"  
  
The tallest Guardian approached Tommy and rested its fingers on his head, Tommy jumped back instinctively, but another Guardian spoke: "We cannot trust everyone's words. We can trust their thoughts."  
  
"Let me enter your mind," the Guardian said.  
  
Tommy stiffened, but allowed the Guardian to continue as another did the same to Jason, memories flooded back to him . . .  
  
. . . returning as the Green Ranger to rescue the others parents . . .  
  
. . . nearly dying in battle with Goldar as he struggled to get the Power Coins . . .  
  
. . . defeating Goldar in the field as he lost his green powers forever . . .  
  
. . . destroying Nimrod on his first day back on the job, as White Ranger and leader . . .  
  
Jason watched Tommy for a moment, then felt his own mind being prodded and fought against his instinct to push away as he relived his own memories . . .  
  
. . . trying to convince the others to believe Zordon and become Power Rangers . . .  
  
. . . offering his hand in friendship to Tommy, despite the boy almost killing him mere minutes before . . .  
  
. . . succeeding in rescuing the others as their powers were drained and nearly being trapped himself . . .  
  
. . . admirably handing over his position as leader to his best friend . . .  
  
The Guardians stepped back and nodded to one another, then told the others: "They are speaking the truth. They are from Zordon."  
  
Jason and Tommy looked at one another, the Red Ranger managing a small, encouraging smile to his leader; but then another Guardian spoke up: "First, I wish to look into their minds again. I sense something that disturbs me greatly."  
  
"What is that?" one asked.  
  
"I am not certain. Yet."  
  
Jason and Tommy remained still as the slender fingers touched their temples, and suddenly three minds were one in a whirlwind of memories . . . some good, some bad . . .  
  
" . . . I don't want to fight you," Jason declared.  
  
"Because you know I'll win," Tommy mocked, morphed into the Evil Green Ranger.  
  
"No!" Jason shouted, "because if you were truly a ranger . . . you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's!"  
  
"Rita is my empress."  
  
"She is evil!"  
  
"Yes. And so am I . . . "  
  
" . . . It's where you belong," Jason assured him, his hand offered as a gesture of friendship. Tommy smiled and took Jason's hand, shaking it gratefully and sealing their friendship . . .  
  
" . . . I've got the strength to get up that hill faster than you," Jason said, "but you're better with a sword than I am. You cover me while I get the weapons. Here." And with that, he gave Tommy the Power Sword.  
  
"All right, man," Tommy said, "but I can't let you go unprotected. Here, take my shield . . . "  
  
" . . . Welcome back, old friend . . . "  
  
" . . . It was great while it lasted . . . "  
  
" . . . It's my fault he lost his powers in the first place . . . !"  
  
" . . . Look, I don't blame you for what happened. I never did . . . "  
  
" . . . We make a great team . . . !"  
  
" . . . The others rely on you, and so do I . . . "  
  
" . . . Guess who's back . . . "  
  
" . . . This is great . . . "  
  
The Guardian eyed Jason and Tommy sternly, speaking in a soft tone: "You have overcome much as a team. What is different now?"  
  
Jason winced and Tommy almost pulled away as the Guardian dug deeper . . .  
  
" . . . So, Rangers, may I assume you are pleased with the new leader of the Power Team . . . ?"  
  
" . . . Aw, man. It's good to see some things never change . . . "  
  
" . . . Zordon betrayed you, Red Ranger . . . "  
  
The Guardian jumped back abruptly when scenes from Jason and Tommy's recent battle came to him, he looked at them in surprise, but they were silent.  
  
"Have you forgotten all that was accomplished in the past?" the Guardian demanded.  
  
"No," Tommy said quickly.  
  
"Of course not," Jason added, "we were a great team."  
  
"So you said," the Guardian reminded him, "but why did you let . . . this happen?"  
  
"We tried---" Tommy began.  
  
"After all," the Guardian continued, "you had been through much worse. So I saw. Yet when Zordon made you leader, your friendship---and your effectiveness as a team---was destroyed."  
  
"It was a big change," Jason said.  
  
"Especially for Jase," Tommy put in.  
  
"Yet you both still care for one another, as brothers do."  
  
"Of course," Jason said, "I was never angry at Tommy when he became the White Ranger. But I . . . we . . . couldn't help finding it difficult to adjust."  
  
"Understandably," the Guardian said, "but why could you not overcome that?"  
  
"I---" Tommy shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"Remember," the Guardian urged, "remember before . . . there was a time when no one could take the two of you. You were unstoppable. Closer than most blood brothers . . . "  
  
" . . . Look, Tommy," Jason said, "I-I'm really sorry about everything. If I had gotten that candle----well, we both know we wouldn't be having these problems now."  
  
"Don't start thinking it was your fault, Jase," Tommy said, "not after all the times you've tried to convince me it wasn't mine."  
  
"That was different," Jason insisted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were under Rita's spell---" Jason shook his head. "I just couldn't do it."  
  
"Hey," Tommy said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "You didn't know you had a time limit. If you hadn't left then, I wouldn't be here now."  
  
Jason looked at him, his dark brown eyes full of regret. "Thanks, Tommy," he sighed.  
  
As he spoke, a band of Zedd's putties materialized and charged; Jason's first instinct---since Tommy was now powerless---was, of course, to protect his friend, and he took a step in front of him.  
  
"Easy, Jase," Tommy said, "I can handle these guys."  
  
"Careful, Bro."  
  
Together, they started fighting the putties as fiercely as ever; Jason took three at a time, trying to draw them away from Tommy without the former ranger knowing it. But Tommy seemed to be doing fine without his powers, taking down the putties as they came.  
  
Jason heard Goldar's growl before he saw him, and turned just in time to receive a hard punch to the gut, doubling him over; Goldar knocked his legs out from under him before he could recover, and in a moment he saw the light flash against Goldar's sword . . .  
  
Then he heard Tommy's cry and saw his best friend land a sharp kick to Goldar's chest, sending him flying back into a tree.  
  
"Thanks, man," Jason said, standing.  
  
"You okay?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jason smiled. "Let's get 'em!"  
  
"All right, Bro."  
  
They clasped hands, and went into battle . . .  
  
. . . The White Ranger's eyes met the Red Ranger's, and the former leader raised his hand the way he had so many times before . . . an apology, an offer of friendship, and a show of support. Tommy clasped his hand and held it for what felt like a long time before either moved.  
  
"Thanks," Tommy finally spoke to the Guardian, "we need to get back now."  
  
"Right," Jason said.  
  
***  
  
"Good-bye." Kimberly and Trini hugged tightly, best friends since the third grade, their separation would be hard.  
  
"Write . . . every day," Kimberly ordered, to all three.  
  
"We will," Zack said.  
  
"I will," Trini corrected.  
  
Jason and Tommy smiled at the others, then turned to each other and embraced, breaking apart only after a manly slap on the back.  
  
"Take care, Jase," Tommy said quietly, "we'll miss you."  
  
"You take care of yourself, too," Jason said, "and the team."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
"I know." Jason glanced at the newest rangers. "And keep an eye on Rocky, will you? There's something about that guy . . . "  
  
Tommy chuckled. "Don't worry," he said, "Rocky'll be fine. He'll make a great ranger."  
  
"I'm sure," Jason said, "they all will."  
  
"Not as good as you guys, of course . . . " Tommy whispered, leaning in. "But good."  
  
Jason listened as their flight was called, then he and Tommy clasped hands yet again, and the former Red Ranger said: "I'll be back sometime . . . promise. Who knows what may happen a few years down the road, huh?"  
  
"Who knows?" Tommy agreed, "good-bye, man."  
  
"See ya', Bro."  
  
And with that, the former leader of the Power Rangers turned his back and walked away with two others, leaving behind one aspect of his life to start another, closing one chapter to begin writing a new one. And who knew what would become of him---and the others---a few years down the road?  
  
No one knew.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
